


Annoyance at First Sight

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anarchy Vibes, M/M, Meet-Cute, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, but the one-sided attraction is rochan, from chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: When Chanhee goes to the library to finish an essay, he gets given out to by some guy he's never seen before, but damn, does he want to rile him up.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	Annoyance at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE I do adore this pairing!!! I asked for a trope from the fest and I got library! Thanks, Mod Narcissus! <3

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

Chanhee's fingers didn't exactly sound like that on the keyboard, not in rapid succession, more lazy tapping of a student who has no clue what they're doing with this essay. Chanhee's smart, he knows this, but if there was anything in this world that could make him feel like a complete imbecile, it would be this essay.

Chanhee knows that some aspects of university fucking suck, for instance, deadlines where every bit of energy must be wrung out of his limbs, and his soul, until he feels like complete and utter shit. And, if that wasn't painful enough, his crush is sitting a few seats away from him, tongue stuck out in concentration. Seokwoo hair is far from neat today, but it's artfully messy in a way that makes Chanhee  _ ache _ to run his fingers through the soft-looking strands, and paired with his glasses perched on his nose, the other student looks positively delicious.

**_Focus Chanhee_ ** _ , _ he chastises himself, huffing lightly as he averts his eyes away and back to the Word document taunting him. It would be so nice if he could just stare at the piece of art a few seats away rather than writing about what went on between Tibet and China back in the early 1900s. He'd even write about Confucianism at this stage, at least he's confident writing about Confucianism and how it's brewed inequality in Korean society.

He types another word, glancing at his notes, and then deletes it. He types another word, and eventually deletes that, too.

Chanhee had been feeling  _ so good _ this morning. He'd walked to the library on campus with  _ Taemin's Greatest Hits  _ playing from his earphones, with his comfiest beanie on his and nose ring glinting in the autumn sun, and he certainly hadn't been feeling existential dread.

Looking over his notes again, he takes a sip of icy, refreshing americano. It's, technically, contraband in the library, but there was no way he'd be able to face this essay without  _ some _ caffeine in his system and he's successfully snuck it in without any hassle. The slight bitter liquid cooly makes its way down his oesophagus to his stomach, and for a moment, he allows himself to focus on the chilling sensation, closing his eyes.

"Hey!" A hushed, yet fervent whisper makes Chanhee open his eyes. Across from him sits a guy with blond hair falling into his eyes who's glaring between him and the iced americano. Chanhee's never seen the guy before, and he glares back.

Chanhee stays silent and in his silence the other guy rolls his eyes, pointing at the iced americano. "You're not allowed that in here!" he hisses. Chanhee looks towards Seokwoo, worried he'd be disturbed by this jackass, but thankfully Seokwoo's still fully focussed on his laptop.

"What's it to you?" Chanhee hisses back. The guy is so immaculately groomed that Chanhee wouldn't be surprised if he were some evangelist bootlicker. He takes another sip to annoy the bootlicker, and from the twitch of his eyebrow, he can tell it irks him.

Chanhee sighs happily once he's swallowed, smirking across the screen of his laptop before returning to the screen and pretending to do his hopeless essay.

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" the guy whispers again and Chanhee ignores him.

"Taeyang, just leave it. He's trying to annoy you on purpose now," a new voice whispers and Chanhee looks over to see a guy with shaggy brown hair shaking his head at the bootlicker— _ Taeyang _ . Chanhee would take offence if he weren't so  _ invested _ in annoying the shit out of Taeyang.

Taeyang furrows his brows and turns back to glare at Chanhee and as they catch eyes, Chanhee tilts his head, giving Taeyang a curious stare. No one ever cares this much, so why does Taeyang?

A blush floods Taeyang's cheeks under Chanhee's assessing gaze, giving him a pretty pink glow, and he very obviously tries to studiously ignore Chanhee’s newfound interest in him, turning a page of the book in front of him.  _ Interesting _ .

With only a pitiful 100 more words added to his essay, the rest of his time at the library is fairly uneventful, aside from the staggering look that Taeyang gives Chanhee when he slides his number across to him with a wink.

Chanhee doesn't know what it will bring, but it sure as hell will be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO so, hello! It's the day after I wrote this and this morning I went to the library and there were loads of people with coffee cups in my section hjdhhk the coincidence really made me laugh(internally) so I thought I'd share~


End file.
